Sailor Moon s Mirror
by YamiStarFireDemon
Summary: Ok, here it goes: Not too long after the defeat of the dead circus, Usagi sees a figure in a mirror and a mysterious girl in a sailor suit shows up. Who is she and why does she remind the senshi of a recently departed foe....? Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko-sama does, but I do own Kitsune and Yukito... please have fun and review!  
  
_Usagi was standing in some random room. She looked around, unsure what was going on. A few seconds ago, she was with Mamoru in the house of mirrors. In this room, dark purple drapes hung and dropped from the ceiling above. Racks of candles stood all around, giving the room an eerie glow.  
"Mamo-chan?" She called out, not expecting to get an echo. Ok, now she was scared. Usagi heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see who it was. "Mamo-chan?" What she saw was herself.  
'Silly me,' she thought. 'It's only a mirror.' Usagi stepped toward it and the image clouded up. Reaching out, she wiped a hand over the mirror and gasped in surprise.  
Instead of seeing herself, Usagi was looking into a pair of midnight blue eyes. The foggy mirror cleared and the girl could be seen more clearly. She had long, dark purple hair and wore a simple black dress that contrasted with her pale skin. On her forehead, much to Usagi's surprise was a silver crescent moon, edged in black.  
"I've been waiting for you, Princess Serenity..."  
_  
"Usagi-chan!"  
Snapping back to reality, Usagi blinked up at Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. They moved out of her was as she sat up on the bench she was on. It took her a while before she realized she was at the carnival.  
"You had us worried," Mako said. She pulled on a piece of hair that wasn't in her trademark ponytail.  
"How do you feel?" Ami took her (Usagi's) wrist and took her pulse.  
"I'm fine," the blonde replied looking at her friends. "What's wrong?"  
"Never mind," Mina said, tossing her pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "We couldn't find you and found you asleep on the bench."  
"Oh," was the reply. "Where are Mamou and Chibiusa?"  
Rei stepped up. "They went to find you," she said. "They said to meet in front of the bumper cars in an hour."  
"Chibiusa's with him?!"  
The four senshi jumped back at Usagi's outburst. Said girl jumped up and started walking. "We gatta find them! I don't want that brat anywhere near my Mamoru!" With that, she took off, leaving the four others in her dust with sweatdrops.  
"Shall we?" Mina asked. The three nodded, and took off after the retreating pigtails.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was waiting next to the bumper cars. Chibiusa was in line for them, so he got some peace and quiet. His thoughts drifted to Usagi.  
It had been two months since the defeat of Nehelania and Helios returned to Elision. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there for his love. He was almost scared to let her go after Chibiusa without him. But, in the end, she came back without a scratch. A little winded, but not a scratch.  
"There you are!" A voice behind him jolted him back to earth and he turned around, only to be glomped. It happened so fast, all he saw was a dark blur throwing itself at him. He caught it and pulled the person off of him.  
What he found was a pair of dark blue eyes staring up at him, a little hurt. Mamoru looked her up and down, silently thanking any god listening that he was wearing sunglasses. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a grey tank top. Her purple tinted black hair was pulled up and away from her pale face. The young woman looked him up and down herself and spoke.  
"You changed your clothes," she said in a soft voice. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Um," he started. "Who are you?"  
"What?" The girl said stepping back. Reaching up, she gently tore off his sunglasses. The girl blinked, and then went five shades of red. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
"I'm fine," he assured her.  
"I'm so sorry!" she went on. "It's just that you look like my boyfriend from behind...."  
"Mamo-chan?"  
They both turned to see Usagi, a little confused at what she saw. Mamoru blushed and the girl went another few shades red. As for Usagi, her eyes widened when she noticed the dark haired girl.  
"I'm sorry," the girl gasped. "I had no idea what I was thinking. I had no idea he was your boyfriend." She slowly backed up and turned to go.  
"Wait!" Usagi sprang forward and grabbed her thin pale arm. The young woman turned and looked gazes with her, a sudden flash flickering within the dark eyes. "It's ok. Mamoru looks like a lot of guys. I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
"Nice to meet you," she replied, and the blonde released the hold on her arm. "Shizura Kitzune. I have to go find my boyfriend; he said he'd meet me." Before Usagi could reply, she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
All Usagi could do was watch the place where she vanished. Mamoru noticed this, and hugged her from behind. Smiling softly, she leaned back onto him and closed her eyes. This was one of the rare times they had together. The tall dark haired man bent and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Blue eyes snapping open, Usagi and Mamoru broke apart and stared in the direction the scream came from. Above the heads of the running bystanders, a great ogre looking thing was presently trashing the darts booth. Both Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and nodded, then ran towards a safe place to transform.  
  
In a nearby tree, a young woman leaned up against the trunk. Adjusting the black sunshades over her eyes, her gaze drifted to the ogre and she frowned. 'Those creeps just don't know when to quit,' she thought, crossing her arms over her white tank top. Then she caught site of the blonde girl with the odangos and her lover head toward the back lot.  
"Looks like the princess and her prince are off to save the day," she said smiling to herself. Glancing back at the monster, she stood up straight on the branch. "Well, where you find trouble, you'll find Yuki. Just hope he didn't get lost this time...."  
  
Areku: (comes out onto the stage) Ok folks! That's the first chapter! I might give another one if I get 5 reviews.....I still have another work in progress that I gat to work on so it will take some time. Well, till then, ja ne! 


End file.
